


A Well Deserved Reunion

by equivalent_exchange



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange
Summary: Turning slightly to allow her a better view, he tilts his head just a fraction at his companions, “Selim, this is my husband, Din Djarin, ruler of Mandalore, and this is his wife, Marshal Carasynthia Dune of Nevarro.”
Relationships: Cara Dune/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Well Deserved Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon ask on my [tumblr](https://www.flipredmonkey.tumblr.com)! I hope you see this and enjoy!
> 
> I’m pretty sure this anon wanted smut...but on the off chance you didn’t, I’m so so sorry 😂
> 
> Here’s some LukeCaraDin (LukeRaDin? DinRaLuke? CaLukDin? CaraDinLuke? Idk... 🤔). Not sure if this ship even exists, but what the hell?
> 
> This took me a long while because I’ve never written Luke before, and I never, ever thought I’d write him smutting... 😳
> 
> P.S. - largely unedited, so sorry for typos?

The three of them together certainly are an odd mismatched group - a Jedi Master, a Marshal, and a Ruler. Individually, they are already a marvelous sight to behold, each carrying their own reputation built upon years of hard work and strife. Together, they’re nearly an unstoppable force few have the honor to see.

An unconventional band of suriviors at first bound by the love and care for a small green child they’ve all sworn to protect, but then unexpectedly opened their hearts to each other, a small family of three grew to four when they welcomed the Jedi with gentle smiles and open arms.

A series of endless meetings with Leia and the other New Republic officials have finally ended, lifting a weight off the trio’s shoulders, their strengths lying more on the battlefield than in the senate’s meeting chambers. All three are mentally exhausted and yearn for the privacy of their hotel suite, where they can relax and be free of meetings and trainings and politics. Where they can just be themselves to enjoy this rare opportunity together after months apart.

Just as they’re about to reach the speeder, a voice from behind calls out in a hurry, “Master Jedi! Sir! I have a message from the Princess,” when three distinct heads turn to face the voice, a short brunette with hair framing her petite face, she flushes with embarrassment. “Oh, I’m-I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she apologizes in a hurry.

With a small chuckle, Luke shakes his head, “It’s quite alright Selim, you weren’t interrupting.”

Stammering, “Of course... thank you,” she says, tension melting off her shoulders with a muted sigh.

Turning slightly to allow her a better view, he tilts his head just a fraction at his companions, “Selim, this is my husband, Din Djarin, ruler of Mandalore, and this is his wife, Marshal Carasynthia Dune of Nevarro.”

Nodding to each other in greeting, the blonde man continues to Din and Cara, “This is Selim, Leia’s new assistant regarding New Republic and Jedi relations.” Facing his sister’s assistant once more, he asks, “So what message does Leia have for me?”

“She wishes you safe travels back to the temple, and hopes next time Master Grogu can accompany you.” Holding out a small box, Selim adds, “My Princess also asks that you give this to Ben - to tell him that both she and the General miss him very much, and will visit when time permits.”

Grabbing the box, it disappears along with Luke’s hand beneath his cloak, and the Jedi bows his head to the woman, “I will pass along the message. Please tell Leia I said ‘thank you,’ and to give my regards to Han. I’ll be in touch with them soon.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll take my leave now, and may the force be with you all.”

“With you as well, goodbye Selim.”

\----

When the suite’s exterior doors slide shut, Din sighs as he lifts his helmet and closes his eyes while taking in a deep breath of fresh air from the open door to the balcony garden.

He never liked Chandrila, or any of the other rotating capital planets for that matter. Everyone is so concerned with appearances and profits that it’s difficult to tell who to give his alliegience to, who he can trust with a part of Mandalore’s affairs and people. Despite the hardships and headache, he’s trying his best, for his people and his family. When he was young, he never could’ve dreamed that he’d be the man he is today - Mand’alor, a father, a husband. Hell, he didn’t even think he’d make it to this age, but now that he’s has them, his family, Din is thankful, to say the least.

Turning to the other occupants in the room, Cara has already begun removing her armor, carefully setting the pieces on the table alongside her weapons with a tiredness he’s still growing accustomed to. As usual, Luke meticulously folds his robes and lays his blaster and lightsaber on top of the dark fabric. Slipping the glove off his mechanical hand, the Jedi master’s shoulders slump as he cranes his neck from side to side, working out the knots that formed during their full day of meetings.

While Din and Cara had only arrived this morning directly from Mandalore, Luke has been on Chandrila for nearly a week, and tomorrow morning they must go their separate ways again - the Mand’alor and Marshal back to the outer rim and the Jedi back to his temple in the mid rim.

Quietly closing the distance, Din wraps his arms around Luke’s waist, the taller man kissing the back of a sandy blonde head, “We missed you,” he sighs, “It’s been too long.”

Leaning into his husband, Luke covers Din’s gloved hands with his own, “I know... I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit either of you. There’s just so much to be done with the Order now because of the new students. It doesn’t help that Grogu is splitting his time between the Jedi and Mandalorians now.”

Cara chimes in, bare feet gliding across the carpet as she approaches the two men, “When we left, the kid looked a bit _too_ comfortable on the throne. I think the womp rat likes that he doesn’t have to go hunting for his frogs whenever he’s there. Plus, _somebody_ here likes to spoil him,” she teases. Rising to her toes, she pecks Din on the cheek, earning a chuckle from all three. Pressing into Luke’s front, she snakes her arms around both men, resting her head on the rebel’s shoulder opposite of Din and squeezes hard.

The three bodies are locked in a tight embrace, savoring the beginning of these few uninterrupted hours together.

Din is the first to loosen his hold, the older man’s lips hot and wet at the crook of Luke’s neck before trailing lazily up to his ear and nibbling. The Mandalorian undos the belt holding the black tunic, the metal falling to the floor with a muted _clank_ , and a gloved hand finds its way to his husband’s bare skin beneath the fabric. Leather fingertips tease the swelling flesh with a low groan, and the Mand’alor notices how both his wife and husband are watching with darkened eyes as his hand dips into Luke’s pants to grasp his hardening length and gently stroke.

Cara’s lips crash against Luke’s, swallowing his moans with her own as strong feminine hands slide up to caress his chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples, and she shares a low chuckle with Din when the blonde man’s body twitches _hard_ at the duel sensations coursing through him.

“You’re both...horrible,” Luke pants. His eyes squeezed shut as he tries to gather himself. The evidence of Din’s arousal is pressing into his backside, and the heat between Cara’s legs is scorching on his thigh. It’s times like this where he can’t control how his feelings reach out through the force, their love and _want_ radiating off them in waves, intoxicating the Jedi Master as if he drank a whole flagon of spotchka.

Smiling into Luke’s skin, Cara reminds him, “Like he said, we _missed_ you...”

The Mand’alor steps back, watching as Luke and Cara’s hands explore each other while he removes his armor piece by piece. His cock is straining uncomfortably in his pants as his wife and husband undress each other, leaving a messy trail to the bed, and he can’t tear his eyes away from the increasing amount of flesh being revealed.

Once all his armor is neatly placed on the nearby table, Din pads over to the bed, his pants hung low over his hips and lazily stroking his weeping length. Climbing onto the mattress, he takes in alluring sight of Cara’s hands tangled in Luke’s hair with his face buried between her legs, gently sucking on her clit while his mechanical hand keeps her lips spread wide as the fingers of his other slowly thrust and curl within her. The Mandalorian kicks off his last remaining garment and bites his bottom lip, the wet sounds coming from between his wife’s legs making him throb.

She’s absolutely glowing, her skin already covered in a light sheen of sweat and her face contorted in pleasure. Din lies beside her and places a hand on her stomach, caressing the tiny, tender swell they’ve created with reverence and adoration. Bringing his lips to her ears, he whispers, “You’re so gorgeous, Cara... love you... so much.” Leaving a hot wet path from her neck down to her chest, he props himself on an elbow, bringing a hand to her breast and kneading the flesh.

Her back arches with the new sensation, and down below, Luke groans his appreciation against her slit at the clench of her inner muscles. Leaning down, Din captures a stiff nipple with the tip of his tongue, circling the darkened skin with delicate swipes before taking it into his mouth. Cara’s choked cry pierces the room as both men work her into a delirious frenzy, her body thrumming and pulsing as she rocks back and forth on them, her wet arousal soaking into the sheets beneath them.

With one last thrust, Luke pulls himself from her drenched slit and joins them, lying opposite of Din. The Jedi tangles a hand in Din’s hair, tugging the man from her glistening nipple and brings his swollen lips to his, sharing Cara’s juices, their two tongues clashing for dominance with a heady moan.

Reaching down, she wraps her hands around their aching hardness and moves up and down, spreading the moisture dribbling from their tips over the engorged flesh. Luke breaks away, resting his forehead in the crook of Din’s neck, mesmerized at the beautiful picture they make.

Pulling back, Din rolls over onto his back, and takes a few moments to compose himself. Flashing a small smile to Luke and Cara, he asks, “Ready? How do we want to do this?”

Seeing his husband flat on his back makes the Jedi twitch in anticipation, and he scoots closer to his head, kneeling next to the Mandalorian and instructs Cara with a smirk, “Ride him? For me?”

It immediate clicks in her mind, and quickly adjusting herself, she straddles Din and rubs her wet swollen lips on his cock, and his back bows at the feeling of her. Chuckling at the older man, Cara raises her hips, bracing an hand on his thigh to steady herself, and grips his length. Ever so slowly she sinks down on him, feeling his thick head parting her drenched lips, and she's so wet that he slides into her without any resistance, encasing his throbbing hardness in a soaking paradise.

The moment her hips meet his, the moment she’s fully seated on him, a chorus of groans echo throughout the suite. Both Din and Cara lost in the electricity of their intimate meeting, and Luke at the unforgettable sight of Din housed between her legs.

Calloused fingers dig into the feminine hips, and their eyes meet, fueling the fire between them.

They quickly find their rhythm, having been together for so long that it’s second nature to them now. They move together so fluidly, his hips thrusting up as hers crashes down, burying him as deep as he can in her walls, angling themselves to brush against her most sensitive spot, and Cara nearly sees stars.

Watching them, hearing them, the pressure at the base of his cock is building, and Luke moves closer to Din, kneeling beside him and guides his throbbing hardness to the Mandalorian’s mouth. He’s entranced by how his lips open wide to take him, how Din encourages him with his swirling tongue to thrust deeper. Carefully holding the back of the man’s head, Luke buries himself in Din’s throat, the man’s lips meeting the base of his cock with a reverberating moan, sending shocks of pleasure up their spines.

The coil in Din’s stomach tightens so quickly that he’s on the brink of orgasm faster than he anticipated. Sensing his impending climax, Luke hastily retreats from Din’s mouth, the man’s back arching as his hips erratically thrust up into Cara. The loud squelching between them reaching it’s peak when Cara reaches down and rubs her clit once, twice, then she’s squeezing Din so impossibly tight, her feminine muscles clenching and pulsating in euphoric bliss. The second Din feels Cara’s orgasm gush over him, drenching him, the coil finally snaps, and his entire body tenses as he cums. Rope after rope of thick spurts coat her walls and they watch as Din writhes beneath them, lost in his orgasm.

Luke is hair’s breath away from reaching his own peak, watching his lovers give into their pleasure brought him to the edge, and it won’t take much for him to fall.

Looking down, he gives Din a chance to catch his breath before taking his mouth again.

The man is nearly spent, but he still manages to swallow Luke’s cock, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue along the underside, caressing the sensitive vein and pressing the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit at his engorged head. Din isn’t sure when he closed his eyes, but he feels Cara move, feels her rocking back and forth on his softening length as she shifts and lies on top of him. Then the Jedi’s legs begin to quake, and Din opens his eyes to Cara, her own mouth suckling on one of Luke’s sacs and fondling the other, the younger man no match for their combined efforts.

It feels as if both time has stopped and an eternity has passed. The three moving in and against each other in the most primal of ways, their time apart making their love stronger and even more precious.

Biting his lip, Luke clenches the sheets beneath them with a tight fist, and with one last hard thrust, his orgasm consumes him, every single nerve ending on fire as he spills his seed down Din’s throat in scalding pulsations.

When he’s finally able to move, his length slips from Din’s mouth, and he twitches at the trail of milky white fluid dripping from the older man’s mouth. Then Din pulls Cara down, sharing a sloppy kiss and smearing cum on her tongue with a tired chuckle before looking up to Luke, the almost pained expression on his face enticing another chorus of laughter.

“I swear you two are trying to kill me.”

“And you love every minute of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This took me such a long time to write, and tbh I'm not sure if I'll ever do a Luke smut again. 😂
> 
> I'm open for smut asks/requests... or maybe even non-smutty things... not sure yet...
> 
> Come say to me on [tumblr](https://www.flipredmonkey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
